Vie de merde
by Nokamiyu
Summary: Recueil d'OS plus ou moins longs sur le couple SasuNaru/NaruSasu, qui au court de leur vie sentimental et/ou sexuelle, auront de grosses déceptions, et mettront ceux-ci sur le fameux site 'Vie de merde'. Rating T, changera plus tard en M. -OOC-
1. Chapter 1

Autateur : Naho (Nokamiyu)

Genre : Yaoi, UA, OOC, Humour.

Pairing : SasuxNaru / NaruxSasu.

Disclamer : ...Ils sont pas à moi, eh ! Ils sont pas à moi, eh eh ! *danse*

Résumé : Recueil d'OS sur le couple SasuNaru, NaruSasu, qui au court de leur vie sentimental et/ou sexuelle, auront de grosses déceptions, et mettra ceux-ci sur le fameux site 'Vie de merde'.

Note : Les OS ne se suivent pas, elles sont toutes_ dépendantes_.

Note2 : Bien que je disais que je finissais les chapitres avant de posté, ayant un petit problème d'ordinateur, je poste le premier avant d'avoir terminer. Normalement, il n'y aura pas d'autre problème, cependant.

Note3 : Désolée pour les fautes d'ortho' et de conjugaison, si y'a -___-''.

**Sinon, bonne lecture ! ;)**

**

* * *

**

Une phrase de trop, ou comment débandé en deux secondes chrono, d'après Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Bonjour, je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, et aujourd'hui, je suis d'humeur joueuse et câline. Eh oui ! LE grand Sasuke Uchiwa, est d'humeur câline ! Et alors ? A vrais dire, j'ai beaucoup changé depuis que je suis en compagnie d'un ange... Naruto Uzumaki. Et donc, il m'arrive d'avoir des humeurs étrange. Des humeurs... Qui ne me ressemble, mais alors pas du tout. Et aujourd'hui en est la preuve. Donc, pour pouvoir m'amuser comme je l'entend, je part voir mon ange, histoire de. Ce qu'il pouvait être beau mon Naru ! Des cheveux d'un blond qui ressemble au blé du champ de ma grand-mère, -décédée à ce jour. R.I.P, mamie !- des yeux aussi bleus que les miens sont noirs et une peau douce et belle à croquer.

Bien sûr, dans les deux sens du terme ! Mais... Et oui ! Il y a un «Mais» : Il n'est pas très fut-fut mon petit blond ! Mais je l'aime comme il est ! C'est une partie de lui, alors on ne peut rien y faire... Enfin bref, je marchais donc de bâtiment en bâtiment à la recherche du blondinet, lorsque mon «Radar à Naruto» sonna, je m'approcha de lui, qui était de dos et qui ne m'avais pas aperçus. Je soufflai alors un «Narutooo...» d'une voix grave et perverse, le faisant sursauter de trois mètres.

-Idiot ! Tu ma fait peur ! Soupira-t-il alors qu'il me reconnaissait.

-Hn.

Bon alors, commençons notre plan. Je vais débuter par des frôlements sois disant accidentels , pour terminer par des blocage contre le mur en lui envoyant des coups de bassin. Je sais qu'il adore ça. Et donc, pendant toute la matinée, je fit frôlement sur frôlement. Et donc, comme je vous l'avais dit plutôt, ce blond, n'est pas très très fut-fut, voir pas du tout. Grblm... Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être bête ! Bon, calmos Sasuke, tu peux y arriver ! GO GO SASUKE GO GO SASUKE ! Aah ! Donc, je disais, vu qu'il n'est pas très intelligent -pardon Naru-chan- il prit vraiment ceci pour de petits accidents sans cause réelle. Eh bien, dans ce cas ! Passons à la deuxième partie du plan ! Et donc, je le bloquai contre un mur du bâtiment de l'entreprise où nous travaillons, la Konoha Corp, vide à cette heure.

-A-Arrête Sasu, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il, surpris

-Moi ? Oh mais rien ! Dis-je en plaquant ma main sur son entre-jambe où popole commençait à faire son ascension.

-Ma-mais... Arrête ! Hnn... S-Sa... Sasu !

Ce n'est que lorsque je le sentit tendu au plus haut point que je me retirais et repartais comme si de rien n'était.

-SA-SASUKE UCHIWA ! REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE TERMINER CE QUE VOUS AVEZ COMMENCÉ ! Hurla-t-il de frustration.

Je suis désolé, mais ça devient... Amusant ? Alors tu attendras ce soir. Je recommençais plusieurs fois ce manège, puis le soir venus, je rentrais impatient que Naruto rentre à son tour, et que l'on mettent tout ceci en action.

POV Naruto.

Raah ! Idiot de Sasuke ! Il paie rien pour attendre celui-la ! Me plaqué contre un mur, un bureau, une porte, et j'en passe ! J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Quand je vais arriver à la maison, si il ne fait rien, il va m'entendre !

POV Sasuke.

Tien ! Naruto est rentré ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il va dire...

-Eh ! Tu vas finir ce que tu as commencer cet après-midi ! J'en ai marre d'attendre ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Oh, mais avec plaisir, Na-ru-chan !

Et c'est de bon cœur que je me jetais sur lui pour débuter les préliminaires habituelles. Et une lèche par-ci, et un pincement par-là ! Et un gémissement par-ci, et un soupire par-là ! Ah, ce que j'aime l'entendre gémir... Passons au choses plus... Sérieuses, devrais-je dire. J'attaquais un téton durcit par le plaisir, pour continuer ma route de ma langue, lui arrachant un soupire de bien-être.

-Hnn.. Sasu.. Plus...

J'obéis, et descendis encore plus bas, vers le nombril, le titillant du bout de mon muscle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, lassé de cet endroit, je détachais le bouton de pantalon et la braguette de mon ange et passais ma main à l'intérieur du caleçon, et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Oh... tu as le même regard que Kyuubi lorsqu'elle... part en chasse aux souris, haleta-t-il alors, un petit sourire en coin.

-...

Je bug. Comment débander en deux secondes, leçon numéro une !.. Naan, mais c'est pas possible ! Il peut pas me faire ça ! ÇA !! Kami-Sama, Allah, Bouda, je vous en supplie, faites que se soit un rêve !

… CE N'EST PAS UN RÊVE ! ME COMPARER MOI ! Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, à sa simple petite chatte de mes deux ! (Haha xP) J'vais l'éclaté contre le mur celui-là ! BON ! Calmos Sasuke, respire calmement... Après tout, c'est mignon non ?… NON C'EST PAS MIGNON ! Pfiou, respire Sasuke, doucement...C'est mieux.

-...

-...

-...

-... Sasu ?

-... J'ai plus envie enfaite. Dis-je finalement, d'un ton voulu détaché.

-... QUOI ?! Hurla-t-il.

-... Je vais me chercher à boire.

-SA-SASUKEEEE !!

-

Le soir venu, après que Naruto soit partit boudé dans la chambre, lassé de m'éclater les oreilles, j'allumais l'ordinateur, et me connecta sur le site le plus connu du rassemblement de merde que je n'ai jamais vu. . C'est ici que je posta ce qui venais de m'arriver.

_«Aujourd'hui, d'humeur câline et joueuse, je m'amusais à allumer mon petit-ami pendant toute la journée. Alors que enfin, le soir venu, je m'apprêtais à lui faire une gâterie, il me dit : Oh, tu as le même regard que Kyuubi lorsqu'elle part en chasse aux souris. Kyuubi, c'est sa chatte. VDM.»_

de 'Amant désespéré'

**Fin.**

Et voilà le premier «Chapitre» de 'Vie de merde.' J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^__^ :D. A bientôt pour le prochain chap' ! (:

Ah oui ! Petit PS :X : A quelle fréquence vous voulez que je poste les chapitre ? Dites-le moi, parce que là, je sais pas du tout -_-. En plus, je voulais commencé à posté maintenant, car je mettrais surement un peut de te temps à écrire le reste. Eh oui ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai pas fini de l'écrire -.-'. Bien que j'ai déjà écrit 3 chapitres et demi : Le quatrième est en cours ^^. Brefons ! Donc dites, je verrais ce qui m'arrange le plus, puis ce qui ressort le plus souvent dans vos avis. Merci d'avance ! :D

Kisu, Naho.


	2. Chapter 2

Autateur : Naho (Nokamiyu)

Genre : Yaoi, UA, OOC, Humour.

Pairing : NaruSasu / SasuNaru.

Disclamer : ...Ils sont pas à moi, eh ! Ils sont pas à moi, eh eh ! *danse*

Résumé : Recueil d'OS plus ou moins longs sur le couple SasuNaru, NaruSasu, qui au court de leur vie sentimental et/ou sexuelle, auront de grosses déceptions, et mettra ceux-ci sur le fameux site 'Vie de merde'.

Note : Youplaboum ! Me revoilà pour la suite de 'Vie de merde' ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je tient à re-précisé : Les chapitres ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique, il s'agit toujours de différentes histoires, elle sont _dépendantes_ ! Bien, je crois que j'ai tout dis maintenant.

Note2 : Désolée que ça soit aussi cours ! Mais, si je me rappel bien, le prochain est plus long x) & encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe. *s'agenouille*

.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Discution explicite et... Bananeuse ou l'explication n°1 : La fellation à une banane selon Itachi !

* * *

Salut ! Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, j'ai 21 ans et je suis gay. Eh oui ! Désolé pour vous les filles... Bref, donc je suis gay et sort avec le plus beau mâle que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie : Naruto Uzumaki, 20 ans. Cela fait bientôt deux mois que nous sortons ensemble, et nous n'avons jamais passé le cap. De mon côté, j'aimerais beaucoup le passé, ce cap ! Mais pas encore, Naru-chan n'est pas prêt à ça. Donc je patiente... Et, puisque nous sommes dans les confidences, si ça n'aurais pas été Naruto, je l'aurais déjà fait passé le cap, moi ! Mais comme c'est lui... Et que je l'aime à en mourir, j'attends le bon moment.

Enfin bon, je vais aller voir Naru, je ne sais pas si il préfère regarder un film ou aller se balader au parc d'à côté. J'aimerais bien regarder le film, moi en tout cas. Il doit être dans la cuisine. J'allais entré lorsque j'entendis une phrase qui me mit plutôt... Sur le cul.

-Dis, comment on fait une fellation ?

...Pardon ?! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel encore ? Pourquoi est-ce que Naruto demande ça ? Et surtout, à QUI ?!

-Eh bien... Attends, je vais te montré avec une banane.

…Naaaaaaaan ! Je rêve ! C'est obligé ! Itachi ?! Une Banane ?! Il va montrer comment faire à l'aide d'une… BANANE ?!

-Ah, merci beaucoup ! Dit Naruto.

-Bah, du moment que ça t'aides ! Ça me fait plaisir ! Et puis, si c'est pour Sasuke... Répondit Itachi.

-Hm !

-Très bien alors, imagines que c'est la.. Euhm... «Bistouquette» de mon cher frère.

-Ok !

QUOI ?! Mais ça va pas la tête Itachi ! Et puis, dire «la Bistouquette»... Il pouvait pas trouvé mieux ? Franchement, c'est trop abusé là !! Bon, voyons de quoi ils parlent maintenant...

[…]

-Ensuite, tu le lèche sur toute la longueur, comme ceci, et tu...

Je n'avais déjà plus écouté, mon cerveaux étant en surchauffe. MAAAIS ! Mais, mais, maaaaaaais !! Réveillez moi bon sang de bonsoir ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que maintenant à... 15h07, mon frère Itachi Uchiwa enseigne l'art de la fellation à Naruto Uzumaki, mon mec !

[…]

-Voilà, comme ça. Félicita mon frère.

-Ok ! Ensuite ?

-Eh bien, pour faire monter le plaisir, tu peut le toucher en même temps.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Je meeeeeurt ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE, JE VAIS ME RÉVEILLER ! Le pire, c'est que Itachi n'a aucune gène dans ce qu'il raconte ! N'a-t-il plus de fierté ? A l'entendre, je ne crois pas. Je crois que je ne le reverrais plus jamais jamais jamais jamais de la même manière ! Oh non, jamais ! Je ne peux plus entendre ça. C'est trop... Choquant ? Oui voilà, choquant. Je partit donc dans ma chambre, sur l'ordinateur.

Je me connectais et allais directement sur le site 'Vie de Merde'. Autant la racontée, celle-là, elle va faire rire beaucoup de personnes...

Et c'est donc comme ça que sur ce site, une nouvelle vie de merde arriva.

_«Aujourd'hui, j'ai surpris la conversation de mon frère qui, à l'aide d'une banane, apprenait l'art de la fellation à mon petit ami. VDM.»_

de 'Fellation à une Banane'.

-Sasu ! On regarde un film ? Demanda Naruto, quelques minutes plus tard après m'avoir rejoint.

-...

… Tout compte fait, je préfère sortir, me balader... Prendre l'air...

**Fin.**

Voilà voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Dites moi votre avis ;). Et à bientôt pour la suite :D

PS : Après la review de Eva'tebayo, j'ai décidé de mettre un chapitre par semaine, le temps que j'écrive la suite, et la suite de l'autre fiction en cours d'écriture ^^. Bref, donc à dans une semaine ! (:

Kisu,Naho.


	3. Chapter 3

Autateur : Naho (Nokamiyu)

Genre : Yaoi, UA, OOC, Humour.

Pairing : NaruSasu / SasuNaru.

Résumé : Recueil d'OS plus ou moin longs sur le couple SasuNaru, NaruSasu, qui au court de leur vie sentimental et/ou sexuelle, auront de grosses déceptions, et mettra ceux-ci sur le fameux site 'Vie de merde'.

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Comment faire amener l'homme de sa vie qui pense avec tout sauf avec sa matière grise ? Explication par Sasuke !

* * *

«Il était un petit homme, pirouette cacahuète !...» Nooon... J'veux pas me réveiller maintenant moi... «Sa maison, est en carton, pirouette cacahuète ! Sa maison, est en carton, ses...» Mmm... Encore cinq minutes... 'teuplait... «MAIS LE FILS IL S'EST CASSER, PIROUETTE CACAHU-»

-RAAAAAH ! C'est bon ! J'me lève !...

... Et c'est comme ceci que débuta ma journée... Ah, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Uzumaki Naruto et j'ai 21 ans ! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, laissez moi prendre ma douche, merci.

Après avoir pris ma douche, m'être habillé et tout le tralala, je partit prendre mon petit déjeuné.

-Bon ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui ? Je vais peut-être appelé Sasu-chou pour lui demander si il a quelque chose de prévus, pour sortir ? Oui, c'est c'que je vais faire !

Oui, je parle tout seul, et alors ? J'vous en pose des questions, moi ? Non ? Bien, gentils lecteurs.

Bien ! Je partit donc dans ma chambre, et j'allais lui envoyer un message lorsque je reçu moi même un message... Tien ! Justement, c'est de Sasuke ! Voyons ce qu'il me demande.

_Naruuuu ! J'ai envie de toi ! J'suis trop excité, j'veux te voir ! En ce moment, je suis sur mon lit, nu et je pense foooort à toi ! Vient me rejoindre, je t'attends avec impatience... _

_Sasu_.

… QUOOOI ?! Sa... Sasuke m'attend n-nu ? Sur son lit ?! Haan, rien que de l'imaginé, sa me fait bander ! Bon eh bien, j'ai finalement trouvé ce que je vais faire avec lui. Et c'est sur ces bonnes pensées que je partit vers chez lui, avec dans ma poche du lubrifiant et des préservatif. Je sent que je vais m'amuser ! J'arrivai alors chez mon amoureux et frappa à la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, m'attendent à voir mon Apollon à poil m'ouvrir la porte... Je le trouva bien, mais... pour mon grand malheur, habillé.

-Tien ? Tu t'es rhabiller ? Il fallait pas ! J'suis là maintenant, fis-je d'un air coquin en plus d'un sourire pervers.

-Viens ! Me dit-t-il, sans réagir plus que ça à ma phrase précédente.

-Ok !

Il me pris donc la main et je le suivis donc jusqu'à … Sa cuisine ?! Mais pourquoi il m'emmène dans sa cuisine ? Ah je vois, il veux le faire là-bas ! Petit coquin !

-Père !

… Hein ? Pourquoi il appèle son père ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour t'aider à installer le frigo et le réfrigérateur !

-Aah, merci Sasuke-kun, tu m'aides beaucoup !

QUOOOOOOOI ?! Aider son père a installer son frigo ?! Mais j'ai pas envie moi ! J'veux faire l'amour avec toiiiii !

-De rien, fit-il un sourire en coin.

Je me retourna vers lui, et lui chuchota.

-Mais, je veux-

-Pas de «Mais» tu vas l'aider et puis c'est tout !

-...

-Aller !

-... Très bien, soupirais-je.

-Merci beaucoup ! Sourit-t-il

-Ouais ouais... Grblm...

Je m'avança donc vers son père et il me regarda, puis me sourit.

-Merci infiniment de bien vouloir m'aider, je ne suis plus très jeune alors j'ai un peut de mal à déplacer ce genre de meuble.

-De rien... Marmonnais-je.

-Tu t'appelle ?

-Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

-Très bien Naruto ! Vient par là, je vais te dire ce que tu dois faire!

-...Hm.

Et c'est comme ceci que trois heures plus tard, je partit sans avoir fait quelque chose avec Sasuke, mais j'ai aider sont père a modifié de place presque tout, je dit bien presque TOUT ses meubles de sa maison ! Quelle idée d'avoir accepter après qu'il met dit «Oh, merci beaucoup Naruto ! Tu me sauve la vie ! Si tu as du temps à perdre, tu voudrais continuer de m'aider à déplacer certain meubles trop lourd pour moi ? S'il te plait.»

J'suis fatiguer maintenant ! Il me le paiera ce crétin !

POV Sasuke

Oh, il est partit vite aujourd'hui... J'aurais bien voulu le récompensé et lui offrir un pur plaisir... Surtout qu'après avoir vu son corps luisant de transpiration et ses cheveux collés sur son front.. OUAAAH Faut que j'arrête, sinon je vais baver... Mah, j'ai cas lui envoyer un message pour qu'il revienne !

… Et voilà s'est fait !

POV Naruto

Tien, un message de Sasuke ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il veux encore...

_Re Naru, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu revienne à la maison, comme ça je pourrais profité de toi, j'suis déjà chaud bouillant ! :P A toute' amour,_

_Sasu_.

… Il n'en n'est pas question ! Si c'est pour me faire exploité une fois de plus, je laisse ma place !

POV Sasuke

Ah ! Il ma répondu ! Alors, voyons voir... Quoi ?

_Re, désolé mais je peux pas Sasu-chou, je suis fatigué et je n'aime pas qu'on m'exploite en m'envoyant ce genre de message. Si ton père a besoin de quelque chose, qu'il se débrouille tout seul, c'est un grand garçon._

_Naruto._

… Mais ! Je plaisantais pas là !!

POV Naruto

Bon ! Vu que j'ai rien à faire, je vais un peux sur le PC.

Tien ? Vie de merde ? C'est nouveau ça. Je pourrais bien mettre ma journée d'aujourd'hui, tien ! Sa m'occupera en même temps.

Le soir même, sur le fameux site, une nouvelle était inscrite :

«Aujourd'hui, mon copain m'envoie un SMS me disant qu'il a envie de moi, qu'il est tout excité et m'attend nu chez lui. Une fois arrivé, il m'emmène -tout habillé- dans la cuisine et dit à son père : "Tiens, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour t'aider à installer le nouveau frigo & le congélateur !" VDM»

de Petit ami Exploité.

POV Sasuke

Rah ! Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée ! Il me fait la gueule, c'est obligé !

**Fin**.

Et voilà ! Troisième OS de Vie de Merde ! :D. Bon, pour le réveil au tout début, j'ai pété un câble, je l'avoue x). Mais j'avais trop envie de le mettre -___- Il vous a plu ? J'espère :). A la prochaine ;)

Kisu, Naho.


	4. Chapter 4

Autateur : Naho (Nokamiyu)

Genre : Yaoi, UA, OOC, Humour.

Pairing : NaruSasu / SasuNaru.

Résumé : Recueil d'OS plus ou moins longs sur le couple SasuNaru, NaruSasu, qui au court de leur vie sentimental et/ou sexuelle, auront de grosses déceptions, et mettra ceux-ci sur le fameux site 'Vie de merde'.

Note : Encore désolée des fautes d'ortho', voir même de conjugaison -_-'.

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Sasuke, tu es puni ! … Huh ?

* * *

… Salut, vous. J'me présente, sa sera fait. Sasuke Uchiwa, 22 ans, toutes mes dents. On s'en fou, mais j'voulais le dire... Bref, je suis en couple, avec le célèbre artiste Naruto Uzumaki. C'est un fan de Harry Potter, de mangas, et de musique japonaise. D'ailleurs, je suis en train de regarder ses figurines de Harry Potter. Il est tellement fan, qu'il a acheter touuuuute la collection ! Enfin, je m'en fiche un peux, mais il en prend drôlement bien soin de ses machins. Il est plus gentil avec eux que avec moi... Quoi ? Je suis jaloux pour rien ? Et alors ? J'fais ce que je veux avec mes ch'veux, non ? Bon. Donc, oui je suis jaloux, et je l'assume à cent pour cent. Pour le moment, il est partit au boulot. Il devrais pas tarder. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien faire le ménage avant qu'il revienne. C'est un bordel pas possible ! J'y croit pas... Bref, j'vais chercher le balais, tien !

[…]

Voilà ! J'ai terminer, je vais faire la poussière maintenant. Je vais aussi nettoyer vite fait bien fait ses putain de figurines de me... Bon, calmos. Sa me va pas de m'énerver pour un rien. Enfin bref, c'est partit mon kiki !

[…]

… Oups. J'ai fait une groooosse connerie. Oh my god... Naruto vient de rentrer. Oh my god. Je suis dans une merde international, là. Désolé des mots, mais sa définit bien dans quoi je suis, en l'occurrence dans la crotte. Naruto vient de rentrer, et je vient a l'instant de cassé une de ces machines d'Harry-bidul-chouette. Il va me tuer. Adieu, monde cruel !

… Mais non ! Je sais ce que je vais faire ! Vous z'allez voir, héhé. Je me mit donc à enlever mes vêtements, prendre une position plus qu'alléchante, et regarde Naruto qui vient d'arriver, son regard divaguant entre la figurine et moi.

-Je suis un vilain garçon, je mérite d'être puni ! Fis-je, un doigt dans le bec.

Il ne résiste jamais quand je fait cette tête. Il va bien me pardonner.

-... En effet, tu doit être puni ! Vient par là, Sasuke. Me dit-il.

Vous voyez ! J'vous l'avez bien dis. Je suis trop fort ! Bon bah, je sent que je vais m'amuser, moi, niark niark. Je le suivit donc, et nous allons dans sa chambre. Il me demande de m'installer sur la chaise. Ah ? Eh bien, d'accord ! … Mais pourquoi il prend un stylo ? Et une feuille ? Je ne comprend pas...

-Tien. Tu dois recopié cent fois « Je ne dois jamais toucher aux bébés de Naruto sans son accord et sans qu'il soit proche de moi. »

-... Pardon ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu, Sasuke. Aller ! Hop Hop Hop ! Et que sa saute ! J'veux pas te voir avant que tu ai finit. Sinon je double la punition. Tu es vraiment pas sympa, je vois pas ce qu'elles t'ont fait, ces figurines. Elles t'ont rien demander ! Alors la prochaine fois, tu me demandes. D'accord ?

-...O-Oui...

-Oui, qui ?

-...

-...Oui qui, Sasuke ?

-...Grmblm...

-Hein ?

-Rooh, Oui Naruto.

-Voilà !

-Hn..

-Bon, je te laisse faire ta punition tranquille, je vais dans le salon. À toute !

-Tchh...

-... T'as dit quoi ?

-Hein ? Non rien, je disais que je t'aimais.

-Ah ok, moi aussi, chaton.

-Non mais j'hallucine, il me puni, et me dit qu'il m'aime ! J'HALLUCIINNNNEEE ! Chuchotais-je.

Il est pas possible ce mec ! J'arrive pas à y croire. Il a bien vu que je me suis foutu a poils ! Alors pourquoi, dites moi Kami-sama, POURQUOI il me fait ça ! ÇA !! Non mais je vous jure ! Il est vraimet toqué du cerveaux... Bon bah, si je veux le voir rapidement, il faut que je fasse cette punition de mes deux...

[…]

J'ai écrit trente lignes. Trente misérables lignes, en putain de vingt minutes ! Non mais c'est vrais quoi ! Je suis mou ! En même temps, qui serait content de faire une punition pour rien... Pas moi en tout cas.

[…]

Soixante lignes. Sa fait bientôt une heure. Une heure que j'ai pas vu Naruto. Il me frustre, il le sait ça ? J'crois pas, malheureusement... J'en ai marre !!

[…]

Quatre-vingt-dix lignes. J'ai (enfin) bientôt fini ! ENFIIIIN ! Alleluyah ! J'ai une crampe aux doigts et au poignet... Sa fait maleuuuh ! Snif... NaruuuuUuuuuUUu Bouhouhouuu ! BON ! YOOOOoooooOOOOsh ! Je vais y arriver ! Yep Yep Yep ! Plus que dix petites lignes. Sa fait une heure et trente minutes, j'en peux plus ! Faut en finir au plus vite ! Viiiiiiiiiiiiite !

[…]

...ALLELUYAH, ALLELUYAH, ALLELUYAH, ALLELUYAH, ALLEEEELUYAAAAH ! OUIIINN BOUHOUHOUUU ! I have finishhhhhh ! Je suis... Heureux... J'ai enfin fini cette punition a deux balles. Je vais enfin pouvoir voir mon Naru adoré. Je vais enfin pouvoir être bien. Avec lui. Dans mes bras. L'embrassé. Lui susurrer des mots doux. Lui dire « Je t'aime, Naru-koi ». Oui, je sais je suis plutôt fleure bleue. Mais j'assume totalement ! Si c'est pour Naruto, j'assumerai. J'en fait le serment ! Haha, mais c'est que j'ai la pêche, moi ! Bon, je vais le rejoindre, mon petit coco !

…Et là, c'est le drame. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON NARUTO ! BOUHOUHOUUUUUU ! POURQUOI TU DOOOOOOOOOOOOOORS ?! REVEILLES-TOI OUIIIN ! JE VEUX FAIRE DES CHOSES, JE VEUUUX, JE VEUX, JE VEUUUUUUUUUUUUUX. QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce que vous z'avez, vous ?! Je pleure, et alors ?! J'vous en pose des questions, moi ?! Non ! Alors fermez-là un peux ! Je veux mourir en paix... Snif... Naruto, dort, allongé sur le canapé. J'en ai marre... Quelle vie de merde ! Franchement, vous serez heureux si vous vous tapiez cent lignes avec une phrase aussi grande que l'océan atlantique, pendant trois plombes, et que quand vous arriviez à la fin, vous trouviez votre moitié allongée, en train de faire dodo. Pfff... C'est nul. Mon moral est redescendu en flèche. Ascenseur émotionnel, y a rien de mieux pour déprimer, ou pété la joie. Bah moi, c'est pour déprimer. Bien sûr, il fallait que ça m'arrive ! Tchh ! Ça me sort par les trous d'nez ! Bref. Je vais me coucher, j'ai pu envi de rien faire, là. Bonne nuit, les gens.

-Le lendemain matin, sur vie de merde....-

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai cassé une des figurines Harry Potter que mon copain collectionne. L'entendant arriver, afin d'éviter une engueulade, je me suis mit en boxer et lui ai dit d'une voix voulu coquine : "Je suis un vilain garçon, je mérite d'être puni." Il m'a fait copier cent fois : "Je ne dois jamais toucher aux bébés de Naruto sans son accord et sans qu'il soit proche de moi." VDM »

de 'Puni grâce à Harry'.

**Fin.**

Voilà ! Z'avez aimé ? Je l'espère :). Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je vous répondrais volontiers ^^ . Bon, j'ai un petit jour de retard pour le poste, vous m'en voudrais pas, hein ? _. À la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre dans une semaine !

_PS : Ah oui ! Et pour ceux qui veulent savoir, je poste tout les samedi, en faite ^_^._

Kisu, Naho.


	5. Chapter 5

Autateur : Naho (Nokamiyu)

Genre : Yaoi, UA, OOC, Humour.

Pairing : NaruSasu / SasuNaru.

Résumé : Recueil d'OS plus ou moins longs sur le couple SasuNaru, NaruSasu, qui au court de leur vie sentimental et/ou sexuelle, auront de grosses déceptions, et mettra ceux-ci sur le fameux site 'Vie de merde'.

Note : Sorry pour les fautes d'ortho' & conjugaison è_é.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Mon petit ami fait de la guitare._

* * *

Bonjour. Je suis le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, le plus connu de tout Konoha. Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes chevilles vont très bien. A vrai dire, je ne voulais même pas être connu... Mais il fait que le destin en a choisi autrement. En effet, sa remonte à bientôt deux ans, je marchais dans la rue...

**FLASH BACK :**

Je marche dans la rue, et tout d'un coup, je sens un poids sur moi. Dans mon dos. À mon avis, quelqu'un m'a plutôt sauter dans le dos... Tien ? Qui est l'individu qui me cris dans les oreilles, que je lui pète la tête... Oh, une touffe rose. Que c'est... Moche ! Pouaf, j'ai jamais vu une couleur de cheveux aussi flash ! Pourtant, la fille qui est maintenant en face de moi en train de baver, est plutôt mignonne, si on enlève la bave... Mais ses cheveux gâchent tout. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi vient-elle me voir, elle ? J'sais même pas c'est qui... Lui demander ? Oui, bonne idée...

-T'es qui ? Fis-je, froidement.

-Moi ?

-Non le voisin... Grognais-je.

-Ah... Euh je suis Haruno Sakura ! Je suis en quête de nouveaux jeunes pour faire des shoot. Tu serais intéressé ?

-Non.

Je commençais à partir, quand l'autre me tira le bras en me criant un ATTEEEEEEENDS gigantesque. Je m'arrête alors, pour le bien de mes oreilles, et lui dit que je ne veux pas être mannequin, ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Que si elle veux des personnes pour faire ça, qu'elle aille demander ailleurs. Malheureusement pour moi, elle continue.

Je décide donc de partir, mais elle me suis. Quel pot de colle, j'vous jure ! Elle me saoul, là. Bon bah, je crois que je vais devoir courir...

Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard, que je rentre chez moi, essoufflé à en crever, d'avoir couru tout se temps... J'entends des coups de poings dans la porte... Oh non... Bah bravo ! Maintenant elle sais où j'habite ! Pff, sa m'énerve.

Et toute la soirée, elle frappa, gueula qu'elle voulais absolument de moi sur ses photos, que je deviendrais riche et connu. Mais j'veux pas moi ! Je suis très bien comme ça ! Et puis, avec l'argent de père, je risque pas de mourir de faim... J'en aurais presque pour cinq vies !

* * *

... J'en ai marre. Il est huit heure trente et cette folle est toujours là. Mais qu'elle dégage ! Pourquoi le gardien vient pas la chercher, et les voisins ? POURQUOI ?! J'craque là ! J'veux qu'elle parteeeuh ! Vas-t-en ! Vas-t-en ! Vas-t-en ! Vas-t-en ! Vas-t-eeeeeeeen !

... Rolala, je crois que je vais lui ouvrir la porte, sa fera moins de bruits. Je vais bien lui faire comprendre que je veux pas voir ma gueule en poster, en photo, en tout c'quelle veux. .pas. C'est difficile à comprendre ?

-NiAAAAH ! ENFIN TU M'OUVREUUUH ! Me cri-t-elle en me sautant (une nouvelle fois) sur mon dos, alors que je repartais au salon.

-Rooh, lâche moi, toi.

-Non non, pas "Toi" mais Sakura ! Si tu veux, tu peux même m'appeler "Saku-chan" !

-... Non.

-... Oh.

-Bref, donc, tu comprends pas que je veux pas de tes trucs, là ? Pourquoi tu continue ?

-ALLER ! S'IL TE PLAAAAAIS !! VIENS AU MOINS UNE FOIS, POUR VOIR COMMENT S'EST !

-Raah... Bon d'accord.

... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis, là ??

-C'est vrai ? Fit-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-... Oui, alors maintenant, donne moi l'adresse, et je vient demain dans l'après-midi.

-OUIIIIII ! ENFIIIIN ! JE SAVAIS QUE JE POUVAIS COMPTER SUR TOI !

-...

-Tien, l'adresse. Bon, moi j'y vais, j'suis crevée.

-... Bah tien... Tchh

FIN FLASH BACK.

Ce jour là, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris. Est-ce parce que je ne voulais plus qu'elle reste devant chez moi, ou autre ? J'sais pas. Mais maintenant, j'peux plus retourner en arrière... Le mal est fait. Mais bon, tout ce que je vint de dire, vous vous z'en foutez, hein ! Mah, c'pah grave. J'vous en veux pas. Donc ! Revenons à nos moutons ! Je dis que c'est vraiment nul, ce qui m'est arrivé, mais grâce a ça, je sort avec Naruto Uzumaki, un autre modèle. Et là, nous somme chez nous -oui, parce que on a emménager ensemble !- et plus précisément, dans notre lit. J'ai peut-être pas besoin de vous le dire, mais je suis sur le point de me faire prendre... Ça à pas l'air, hein ! Dans ma tête, je peux parler normal, mais si j'ouvre ma bouche maintenant, tout ce que vous comprendrez ne sera que gémissements et cris de bonheur pur.

**POV Externe.**

Naruto embrasse Sasuke, et commença doucement à le pénétré au rythme de la chanson mise un peu plus tôt. La chaleur qui embrasait son membre tendu, le fit soupiré d'aise, et petit à petit, il arriva jusqu'à la garde. Il patienta quelques minutes pour avoir le feu vert de Sasuke, qui lui donna part un coup de bassin. Il entama alors des mouvements lents et profonds, faisant gémir Sasuke de plus en plus fort lorsqu'il accélérait. Le blond avait trouvé un jeu parfait pour faire perdre pieds à son brun; accéléré pour revenir lentement, tout d'un coups, pour repartir plus fort, faisant tantôt crier de plaisir, tantôt grogner de frustration celui qui était en dessous de lui. Les gémissement des deux amoureux recouvrait la chanson, et alors que Sasuke fermait les yeux au moment de la jouissance... Rien ne se passa.

**POV Sasuke.**

... Quoi ? Il se passe quoi, là ? J'comprends rien... Naruto ? Je ré-ouvre les yeux, et regarde dans la direction de Naruto, pour rester figer. Hahaha, n'importe quoi... J'suis en train d'halluciner, là. Et pourtant, même en me frottant durement les yeux, ma vision reste la même.

**POV Externe.**

Alors que le solo de guitare de la chanson mise en début pour l'ambiance commençais, Naruto, l'ayant entendu, s'était retiré dedans Sasuke... Pour "faire" lui aussi le solo... Devinez quoi... A votre avis, que faisait office de guitare pour notre cher petit blondinet ? Eh oui... Vous ne vous trompez pas. Il le faisait bien avec sa "zigounette". Eh oui... C'est triste, hein ? Et notre pauvre Sasuke, qui cru mourir en voyant cette scène. Pour vous, c'est drôle, mais pour lui, qui allait atteindre le plaisir suprême... Pas good quoi. C'est à ce moment là que Sasuke se demanda pourquoi il avait un petit-ami beau gosse, mais qui n'avais rien dans le ciboulot.... J'vous le demande, moi. Et comme si de rien n'était, notre petit blond alors que le solo se terminait, regarda Sasuke et lui dit :

-... Haha, en fait, quand j'étais petit, je rêvait de devenir guitariste pro'. Et depuis environ mes seize ans, à chaque fois qu'il y a un solo que je connais par cœur, j'peux pas m'empêcher de le faire... Bon, j'avais pas de baton sur moi, donc j'ai pris ce qu'il y avait de plus près...

Sasuke se dit aussi, qu'heureusement Naruto n'avait pas pris la sienne de "guitare provisoire"... Il l'aurait pris pour un martien. Remarque, sa change pas beaucoup... Là, il le prend pour un fou.

POV Sasuke.

Ah d'accord. Ah ok. Nan mais des fois... Haha... Putain, faudrait rigoler, là ? C'est une blague ? J'suis frustré... Mais j'ai surtout pas envie de continuer, parce que je sent que je vais pas réussir à prendre du plaisir, l'image de tout à l'heure reviendra tout le temps... C'est atroce ! Je pourrais plus avoir de relation avec Naruto si cette scène me revient à chaque fois ! Raaaah !

POV Externe.

... On se demande bien comment ils vont faire pour les prochaines fois, et surtout, surtout maintenant, tien. Aaah, pauvre Sasuke... C'est triste...

-Le lendemain...-

Sur Vie de Merde, des personnes commentaient là vie de merde d'un certain "_Amant d'un guitariste pro_"...

_Aujourd'hui, je fais l'amour avec mon copain sur une chanson. Soudain, il se retire pour pouvoir jouer le fameux solo de guitare en fin de chanson. Avec son sexe. VDM _

**Fin.**

Coucouuuu ! Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ? Bien j'espère ! Bon, vers le début, pendant le Flash Back, je vais vous avouez que je me suis un peux égarée x). Je partait vers j'sais pas où... Enfin bon ! J'pense que c'est bon, quand même... Vous en pensez quoi ? J'aimerais avoir votre avis, pour pouvoir amélioré les prochains chapitres, et mes autres fictions bien sûr ! Enfin bon... Je vais vous laissez ^_^

Sur ce, à Samedi prochain :D.

Kisu, Naho.


	6. Chapter 6

Autateur : Naho (Nokamiyu)

Genre : Yaoi, UA, OOC, Humour.

Pairing : NaruSasu / SasuNaru.

Résumé : Recueil d'OS plus ou moins longs sur le couple SasuNaru, NaruSasu, qui au court de leur vie sentimental et/ou sexuelle, auront de grosses déceptions, et mettra ceux-ci sur le fameux site 'Vie de merde'.

**Bonne lectuuure ! (:**

* * *

Maudit Policier, ou comment détourné un jeu.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, comme la plupart du temps ces dernières semaines, Naruto et Sasuke s'amusent à divers jeux... Intéressent. En effet, depuis que Naruto est revenu de ses trois mois de voyage concernant son travail, Sasuke pour lui prouver qu'il lui a manquer, lui fait l'amour sauvagement. Matin, midi et soir, vous pourrez entendre certains bruits assez inattendus pour certains, et dérangeants pour d'autres, ainsi que pour leur voisins les plus proches, des bruits de tapage, un peu partout dans la maison. Salle de bain, chambre, cuisine, salon... Si vous alliez chez les Uchiwa-Uzumaki, vous ne regarderez plus jamais leur maison comme avant ! Je peux vous le dire... Enfin, revenons à nos moutons. Donc, Sasuke, comme je le disais plus haut, prend le blond assez souvent. Vous voulez un autre exemple ? Ok. Eh bien.. Si je vous disais, que maintenant, à 15h30 pile, notre brun préféré est entrain de "fourrer" son popole dans le garage de derrière ? Vous allez me croire, si je vous dis qu'ils sont dans les toilettes, sur la cuvette ? Hein ? ... Temps mieux, je ne veux pas donner d'autres détails... Quoi ? Vous voulez que je vous raconte ce qui se passe, maintenant ?... Oh... Eh bien... Euh... Sa-Sasuke prend une corde... Et... Oh ! Il attache Naruto avec ! Je ne savais pas que Sasuke était comme ça !! Et le petit blond lui, il a l'air d'aimer ! Regardez moi ce joli petit sourire pervers... Et ses joues rougies par le plaisir... Haan, je fonds ! Je comprend bien Sasuke maintenant ! C'est un appelle au viole ! Bref, je me calme. Donc, Sasuke à attacher notre petit Naruto. Oh attendez, Sasuke vient de parler à Naruto !

-Tu ne préfère pas finir notre petit jeu... Chez moi ?

-Nhhh... Pourquoi pas...

-... Mais, tu restera comme ça.

-Quoi ? Mais sa va pas ? Les gens vont me voir ! Gogole !

-... Qui te dit que tu vas t'assoir sur le siège avant... ?

-... Pardon ?

-Bah oui ! On avait décider ça hier : Pendant touuut le week-end, je te ferais tout ce que je veux concernant le sexe. Et pas de Mais , on avait un accord !

-... Je sais. Alors ? Soupira Naruto.

-Et donc, tu ne seras pas assis sur le siège avant, mais dans le coffre ! Fit-il avec un air de triomphe.

-... Je suppose que je n'ai rien à dire ? Et puis, sa ne me dérange pas, en fin de compte.

-Bien ! Allez vient par là, je vais te bâillonner, maintenant.

-Non mais je te jure... Tu veux pas m'emballer dans une poubelle aussi ?!

-Hmm... Sa serait tentant... Mais non !

-Ouf ! Tu m'as fais peur, pendant un moment...

-Hn.

... Waouh ! Je suis stupéfaite ! Comment Sasuke a-t-il fait pour faire céder Naruto ? Non... En fait, j'veux même pas savoir.

Donc, en route pour la voiture ! Sasuke vient de mettre Naruto dans le coffre, et part pour chez lui...

POV Naruto.

Ralala... Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour son homme... M'enfin, je dois avouer que sa m'excite, et pas qu'un peu ! Rien que de penser à la suite, je me sens tout... Aaaah ! Je peux pas l'expliquer !

... Tien ? La voiture s'est arrêtée ! On est déjà arriver ? Bah il a pas trainer, le Sasu !

-Bonjour monsieur.

... Hein ? Il parle à qui ?!

-Bonjour, contrôle de Police, vos papiers s'il vous plait.

-Très bien.... Voilà, tenez.

-Merci.

... PARDON ?! LA POLICE ? DIEU ALLAH BOUDAH, FAITES QU'IL VEUILLENT PAS REGARDER DANS LE COFFRE !! Je suis dans la croooootteuuuh ! NiAAH ! SASUKEEEEEEEeee !

-C'est bon. Pouvez vous ouvrir votre coffre, s'il vous plait ?

... Non.... Non.... NOOOOOOOOOON ! Il est hors de question !! Jamais de la vie !

-Oui, tout de suite.

SASUKEEEeEEEeeeeEEEEEH ! Je vais le tuer ! Que va dire la Police quand elle va me voir dans le coffre, ligoté, bâillonné, et en plus, À POILS !! JE SUIS DANS LE CACAAAAAAAAAAAH !!

POV Sasuke.

Oh, non. Oh non non non non non ! Ça va pas se passer comme ça !!

-Oh, mince ! J'ai oublier la clé du coffre ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

-... Ok. Je vous fait confiance. J'espère que ce n'est pas un mensonge.

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi je mentirais ?!

-... Je ne sais pas. Mais on ne sait jamais...

-Oui ! Eh bien... Je peux y aller ?

-Oui, c'est bon ! Tenez vos papiers.

-Ah, merci !

-Au revoir.

-Au revoir !

... Pfiouu ! Un peu plus, et on atterrissait dans le commissariat de Police !

POV Naruto.

Ouuuuf ! Sasuke, si tu crois que tu vas faire quelque chose se soir, tu te met le doigts dans l'oeuil jusqu'au coude !

POV Sasuke.

Bon ! Je suppose que Naruto a tout entendu... J'espère qu'il va continuer de jouer le jeu... J'suis dégouté sinon... Sniif...

* * *

Voilà, nous somme arrivés ! Je vais ouvrir le coffre, prendre Naruto, et zou, chez moi !

-... Saaasuuukeeee !

-Euh... Je t'aime ?

-Tu es malade ? Non mais sa va pas la tête ?! Pourquoi tu lui avais dit que tu était d'accord pour ouvrir le coffre ?! Et moi alors ? Si tu n'avais pas trouver cette excuse, on serait tout les deux dans le commissariat à l'heure qu'il est ! Non mais j'vous jure !

-... Excuse moi, Naru. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé !

-Mouais, quoi qu'il en sois, ce soir, c'est niet !

-... Noon ! S'il te plais ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne fais pas ça !

-Si ! Je veux plus, et de toute façon, j'suis plus en forme !

-Alllleeeeez !

-NON !

-...

-... Passe moi une couverture, et sort moi de là !

-Oui...

Eh voilà ! J'en étais sûr ! Punaiseuuuh ! Snif... Tant pis ... Prochaine fois ?

POV Naruto.

Non mais l'autre il croyait que j'allais accepter après ce qu'il vient de se passer ? N'importe nawak !!

A peine rentrer, je fonce dans la chambre et déclare un Je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit ! .

-Une semaine plus tard, sur Vie de Merde-

_« Aujourd'hui, avec mon homme, nous avons des jeux sexuels un peu particuliers. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais ligotée, bâillonnée dans le coffre de sa Clio, direction son appart. J'y serais sa prisonnière sexuelle pour le week-end. Après 10min de route, il s'arrête. "Contrôle de Police Monsieur, vos papiers svp." VDM »_

de 'Faillit se faire choper par la Police'.

**Fin.**

Coucouuu ! Z'allez bien ? Désolée si je poste un peu tard, mais j'ai eu un problème, ce qui a fait que j'ai eu le chapitre envolé ! Eh oui, touut ce chapitre, avait été 'supprimé tout seul'. M'enfin, heureusement que je l'avais mis sur une feuille :D. Bref, je vous souhaite un bon week-end de Pâques & à la semaine prochaine !

Kisu, Naho.


	7. Chapter 7

Autateur : Naho (Nokamiyu)

Genre : Yaoi, UA, OOC, Humour.

Pairing : NaruSasu / SasuNaru.

Résumé : Recueil d'OS plus ou moins longs sur le couple SasuNaru, NaruSasu, qui au court de leur vie sentimental et/ou sexuelle, auront de grosses déceptions, et mettra ceux-ci sur le fameux site 'Vie de merde'.

Note : Désolée des fautes d'ortho', & de conjugaison aussi, si il y a u_u'.

_Bonne lecture :)_

_

* * *

_

_Monsieur Patate._

_

* * *

_

... Yop. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, et aujourd'hui, je m'ennuie. Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Je m'ennuie, à en mourir ! Mon copain, Sasuke n'est pas rentrer du boulot, et il vient de m'envoyer un message pour me dire qu'il rentrera tard. C'est nul... J'espère qu'il rentrera tôt. Enfin, qu'il rentrera tard, mais tôt. Vous comprenez ? Non ? Bah tant pis, j'ai la flemme de faire un exposé, là.

Bref... Je sais toujours pas quoi faire, moi. Vous vous devez vous emmerdez, à me regarder ne rien faire... Non ? Mah, vous faites comme vous voulez.

... ... ... Quoi ? Z'avez un problème ? Bon. Je préfère. Ah ! Je sais (Enfin) ce que je vais faire ! Je vais prendre un boooon bain. Sa fait longtemps que j'en ai pas pris, et j'en ai marre des douches, qui durent seulement dix minutes. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire ! Bah c'est partit, alors !

Je me dirige dans la chambre, prend des vêtements de rechange, et va dans la salle de bain. J'ouvre le robinet, et met l'eau chaude. Je commence à me déshabiller, et enlève ma chaine. Je me glisse dans la baignoire, et le touché de l'eau chaude me fait frissonner de bien-être. Aaaah, qu'es-ce qu'on est bien, là ! Je pourrais rester des heures...

Cela doit faire environ 1h que je me prélasse dans l'eau, et mes doigts des mains et des pieds sont tout froissés. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais !

Bon, je vais me laver, maintenant. J'ouvre le shampoing à la vanille, m'en met un peu dans la main, et l'étale sur tout mon cuire chevelus. Je prend ensuite un gant de toilette, met du gel douche dessus, et nettoie mon corps. Une fois chose faite, je me rince les cheveux, et sort de l'eau. Les glaces de la pièces sont toutes embuées, à cause de la chaleur. Je me sèche, m'habille, et finit par sortir.

Bon, il est 17 heure... Sa fait donc environ 3 heures que je suis dans la salle de bain ! J'attends 19h30 pour manger et je vais direct au lit ! Tant pis pour Sasuke, je suis fatigué !

-Trois heures plus tard...-

Voilà ! Je viens de me faire un sandwich, j'ai pas très très faim, avec des chips. Je m'installe sur le canapé, et allume la télé. Il n'y a pas de film ou d'émission intéressante... Que des trucs pourris. Tant pis. Je vais laisser ce film...

Il est maintenant 23 heures, -j'ai dis que j'étais fatigué, mais ça m'a pas empêcher de jouer à la console...- et je me met en pyjama pour aller au lit. Je met juste un boxer. Oui, c'est ça mon pyjama, et alors ? J'vous en pose des questions ? Hm... Je préfère...

POV Externe.

Naruto commence à s'endormir, petit à petit. Vers une heure du matin, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, et se referme peu de temps après. Ensuite, des pas se font entendre, et la porte de la chambre s'ouvre en grand sur un Sasuke avec une lueur plutôt bizarre dans les yeux, ainsi qu'une aura... Plutôt chaude.

Il s'approche de l'endormit, et commence à lui faire de petits bisous dans le cou. Naruto, qui est un assez gros dormeur, ne réagis pas vraiment. Le brun, fatigué d'attendre que la belle au bois dormant s'éveille, monte sur celle-ci (celui-ci) et commence à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Bon, là, si il se réveil pas... C'est qu'il est mort !

... Eh bah non. Naruto ouvre tout doucement les yeux, et commence à répondre au baiser, lorsqu'il aperçois son prince charmant. Il passe ses bras autour du cou du brun, qui lui dirige sa bouche gourmande vers le torse découvert du blond. Alors que les gémissements du blondinet se font plus forts, Sasuke descend de plus en plus, et arrive au nombril. Sa langue caresse doucement son bas-ventre, et revient vers le haut, pour ne jamais toucher ce petit trou. Décidé à faire durer le plaisir, il continue ses mouvements de langues. Naruto, qui commence à s'impatienter, supplie le brun de continuer, et de le toucher. Sauf que... Celui-ci se stoppe.

-... Hnn Sasu... ? Teuplaaaait... Pleurniche-t-il.

-... Non, pas ce soir. J'ai mangé McDo et je veux garder le bon goût des potatoes.

... Ah d'accord. Aaaah d'accord. Môsieur à manger des potatoes à McDo, -ATTENTION À MCDO !!- Il se sent plus ! Je plains le petit Naru... Lui qui voulait... Bref, voyons ce qu'il se passe. Ooooh, blocaaaage ! Naruto est bloqué, Sas'ke... Bah Sasuke est Sasuke. Éternelle à lui même : Il dit rien. On va pas le changer, hein ! M'enfin... Faudrait peut-être défaire ce blocage, non ? Ah, le seigneur m'a entendu !

-...

-...

... Ah bah non enfaite...

-... Bon, on en était à où ?

-Allez, dodo !

-Hein ? Mais...

-Nop pas ce soir, je suis fatigué. Je dois récupérer de l'énergie, moi.

-... Ok.

-Bonne nuit !

-H-Hn...

NiAAAK ! Ça l'apprendra ! Tu l'as dans l'cul, Uchiwaaaaa ! Niahahahahaha ! Bon, calme. Pardonnez moi, je pense que je suis fatiguée, moi aussi.

POV Naruto.

Naan, mais il va voir de quel poids j'me chauffe ! Sa y est, il mange des potatoes de mes deux, et... Grblm.... Je me calme. Zeeeeeeen... Cooooool... Bon, dodo maintenant... Tchh. Il va voir quand sa va être son tour, il va le sentir passé. Je sais pas si il le sait, mais je suis très très très frustré maintenant... !

_-Quelques jours plus tard, sur le site de Vie de merde...-_

_« Aujourd'hui, mon copain rentre tard. En me rejoignant dans le lit, il me réveille pour faire un câlin coquin. Au beau milieu des préliminaires, je lui fais comprendre que j'aimerais une fellation. Sa réponse : "Non, pas ce soir. J'ai mangé McDo et je veux garder le bon goût des potatoes." VDM »_

de 'Môsieur Potatoes'.

Fin.

Coucouu, j'espère que je vous ai pas manquer ! Non ? T_T Tant pis x). Je suis vraimeeeeeeent désoléééééééée _. Trois je retard... INPARDONABLE U_U. Mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerais... Snif :(. Bref, je vais pas blablater pendant trois ans... Donc, je voulais dire aussi que pour les vacances, enfin au moins pour la première semaine, je ne posterais pas de chapitre. Eh oui, je suis encore désolée, mais je n'aurais pas l'ordi... -_-'. Donc, pour me faire pardonner, la deuxième semaine, je vous posterez deux chapitres ! En même temps, je pense pas pouvoir écrire une fiction chez mon homophobe de père --'. Breeef, je m'égare XD

Bon, je vous dis à plus tard, et vous fait de grooos grooos bisous :)

Naho.


	8. Chapter 8

Autateur : Naho (Nokamiyu)

Genre : Yaoi, UA, OOC, Humour.

Pairing : NaruSasu / SasuNaru.

Résumé : Recueil d'OS plus ou moins longs sur le couple SasuNaru, NaruSasu, qui au court de leur vie sentimental et/ou sexuelle, auront de grosses déceptions, et mettra ceux-ci sur le fameux site 'Vie de merde'.

Note : Sorry pour les fautes d'ortho' & conjugaison è_é.

Note2 : Désolée de la courtesse du chapitre... -__-'

_Bonne lecture ! (:_

_

* * *

_

… Mon corps fait peur ?

* * *

Yo ! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 24 ans, et je vis avec mon amant, Sasuke Uchiwa. Cela fait environ cinq ans qu'on sort ensemble, et deux seulement qu'on vit ensemble.

Aujourd'hui, cela va faire une semaine qu'on a adopter un petit chaton, qu'on a appeler Sushi. Pourquoi Sushi, hein ? Bah tout simplement parce qu'il est à croquer, comme un sushi, et que d'après Sasuke, sa couleur ressemble à la couleur du poisson cru sur le riz... J'ai préféré rien dire, mais j'aime bien ce prénom, en fin de compte !

Enfin bref, aujourd'hui il fait supeeer chaud, alors je vais me faire une petite douche pas trop chaude, histoire de me refroidir un peu. Je pris alors des affaires, une serviette & mon gant de toilette, et partit dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabilla, et entra dans la douche. Alors que j'ouvrais le gel douche, l'eau froide arriva sur mon corps. Haan, ça fait du bieen ! J'avais tellement chaud...

Je suis aux anges ! Je me sens tellement bien, que je ne peut retenir un petit soupire de bien être. L'eau glisse lentement, de ma tête, en passant par mon cou, mon torse, mon ventre, mes cuisses, pour terminer sur mes pieds. Je me massais délicatement avec mon gant mon corps, comme si il était fragile, et passa partout où je le pouvais. Partout, quoi. M'enfin, j'me comprends !

Alors que j'avais finit de laver mon corps, je commença à me laver les cheveux. Je me frottais bien comme il faut le crâne, et après plusieurs minutes de frictionnage intensif, je me passa la tête sous l'eau. Le savon partit, je coupa enfin l'eau, et sortit de la douche. Punaise, ça fait du bien ! Je sais je me répète... Mais j'm'en fouuueuh ! Hahahaha... Enfin bref...

Pendant que je m'essuyait, Sasuke entra dans la salle de bain, avec dans les bras le petit Sushi. Celui me regardait avec force, et le voyant faire, Sasuke sourit et dit :

-T'as vu ? Ton maî-maître il est tout nu. Ça fait peur hein ? Puis repartit comme si de rien était après un petit miaulement de la part du chaton.

… Nan mais n'importe nawak ce mec ! Alors comme ça, mon corps fait peur ? Pfff, il a pas vu le sien, apparemment... ! Et puis, pourquoi il parle à ce foutu chat de... Calme. C'est qu'un chat, après tout.

Je continua de m'habiller calmement, essayant d'oublier ce qui c'était passé. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Moi j'vous en pose des questions sur votre corps ? Alors pourquoi il fait ça.. ? Si il aime pas mon corps, pourquoi il reste avec moi ! C'est stupide... Enfin, je préfère ne pas en parler, j'veux pas m'engueuler avec lui. Je l'aime, moi. Enfin bref, j'arrête de dramatiser la situation, c'est con.. Hein ? J'suis un gamin ? Et alors ? J'vous en pose aussi des questions moi ? Oui ? Mais taisez-vous ! Rooh ! Non mais je rêve ! Bon bah puisque c'est comme ça, j'vais le dire à Sasu !

_-Lendemain, sur Vie de Merde...-_

_« Aujourd'hui, je sors de ma douche tranquille et à poils, forcément. Mon copain rentre dans la salle de bain, avec dans les bras le petit chaton adopté depuis une semaine à peine. Là, il lui dit : 'T'as vu ? Ton maî-maître il est tout nu. Ça fait peur hein ?'. VDM »_

de 'Mon corps fait peur.'

_**Fin****.**_

Yooo ! Désolée désolée désolée désoléééée ! Je suis supra-méga-ultra en retard ! Mais j'ai une excuse ! :O

J'pouvais pas poster, parce que je n'trouvais pas de VDM assez bien à prendre, & aussi que j'avais beaucoup trop de truc à faire en même temps... M'enfin, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, j'lai un peu bâclé... :( En plus, il est super court --'. Le prochain, que je vous avez promis arrivera demain seulement, parce que je l'ai pas encore écrit non plus u_u *Dégoutée de la vie*... Enfin bref, je vais vous laissez ! Bisouus, & à demain (:

Naho.


	9. Chapter 9

Autateur : Naho (Nokamiyu).

Genre : Yaoi, UA, OOC, Humour.

Pairing : NaruSasu / SasuNaru.

Résumé : Recueil d'OS plus ou moins longs sur le couple SasuNaru, NaruSasu, qui au court de leur vie sentimental et/ou sexuelle, auront de grosses déceptions, et mettra ceux-ci sur le fameux site 'Vie de merde'.

Note : Sorry pour les fautes d'ortho' & conjugaison è_é.

_Bonne lecture ! (:_

_

* * *

_

Fais pas gaffe... -Mouais...

* * *

Yoooh ! J'suis Naruto Uzumaki, et j'ai 21 ans dans un mois. Je suis gay, et sors depuis un petit bout de temps avec Sasuke Uchiwa, la plus belle personne au monde si on apprend à le connaître. Oui, parce que si on le connait pas, directement, vous penserez à quelqu'un de froid, méchant et tout les péjoratifs destinés aux plus grand glaçons du Japon, voir même du globe. Enfin bref, donc, Sasuke n'est pas comme ça. Il est tendre, gentil, doué au lit (Bon, même si il était un glaçon ambulant, je pense qu'il le serait aussi, mais je voulais le précisé, on sais jamais...) et surtout, surtout... Il est marrant ! Ça vous en bouche un coin, ne ? Haha, j'en étais sûr ! Eh bien voui, mon Sasu-chan est un comique. Bon, ça arrive pas toujours, mais assez souvent quand même...

Et donc, maintenant, nous somme dans le salon, et nous regardons la télé. Sasuke commençais à s'endormir sur mon épaule, quand je sentis quelque chose frôler ma hanche. C'est quoi c'bordel encore ? Pourquoi Sasuke il met sa main là, c't'endouille ! Nan mais il sait très bien que après j'peux plus m'arrêter si il continue comme ça ! MAIS IL CONTINUE EN PLUS !

-Hnn... Sasu, arrête...

-...

**POV Externe.**

Sasuke n'arrêta pas, et continua sa lancée soit diriger sa main plus loin, arrivant sur le ventre. Il fit glisser sa main en dessous du tee-shirt de Naruto, lui arrachant un soupire.

-Sasukee... Arrête... Je suis fatigué, et toi aussi, je pense...

-... Non, je suis pas fatigué.

-... Bah moi si. Alors arrête.

Sasuke fit une moue qui voulais dire « mais putain, tu peux pas laisser de côté la fatigue, et me faire l'amour ? ». Il était tellement vexé, que pour faire chier Naruto, il continua, allant vers le sexe du blond, commençant son acheminement. Il le caressa doucement à travers le tissus, faisant grogné le blondinet, et sourire son bourreau. Après quelques minutes de caresses, Naruto craqua et lui dit chaudement :

-Je vais prendre un bain... J'ai chaud... Et partit non sans caresser la verge du brun assez tendue à travers le tissus.

**POV Naruto.**

Muahahaha, voilà, il m'a fait craquer, il va le payer, today, it's me ! Hahahahahaha ! Si tout ce passe bien, il viendra me rejoindre nu, et on fera l'amour jusqu'à évanouissement... Quel bel après-midi en vue !

J'ôte alors mes vêtements, et ouvrit l'eau. Après qu'elle soit bien remplie, j'y rentra, en soupirant de bien être. Sasuke n'est toujours pas arrivé... Il devrait pas tarder, vu ce que j'ai sentis il y à quelques minutes sous son pantalon...

[…]

Ouais bon, ça fait maintenant dix minutes, il fout quoi là ? J'en ai marre de l'attendre, et j'ai la flemme de l'appeler... Et popole est toujours vivant, lui ! Rooh, non mais oh !

[…]

Putaaain, j'suis sûr et certain que ça fait plus de vingt minutes que je suis là ! Et toujours pas de Sasuke en vue !

Il est mourru(1) ou quoi ?

[…]

Bon, ça fait une heure, j'en ai marre, je vais sortir du b...

Ah ! Enfin ! Sasuke est là ! Mais il est pas nu... Il va surement se foutre à poils devant moi... Hahaha, ouais, surement pour se faire pardonné de l'attente...

**POV Externe. **

Naruto bouffait Sasuke du regard, et le brun l'ayant sentit, se retourna vers lui, lui sourit, puis lui sortit :

-Fais pas gaffe, j'ai juste envie de faire caca.

-...

**POV Naruto.**

Bouahahaha, la bonne blague. NAN MAIS IL EST SERIEUX ? Il m'a laissé poiroté pendant trois ans juste pour venir et me dire qu'il va « faire caca » ?

Naan, je rêveeuuh, je vais me réveillé... La la la la laa NAN C'EST PAS UN RÊVE ! IL VIENT BIEN DE ME DIRE QU'IL VA CHIER ALORS QUE JE PRENDS UN BAIN, QUE MON MACHIN EST AU GARDE À VOUS ET QUE J'L'ATTEND DEPUIS CHEZ PAS COMBIEN DE TEMPS !

… Bon, c'est rien, je me calme... Vous voyez, quand je vous disais qu'il était marrant... Bah z'avez la preuve...

J'ai envie de me pendre...

_-Quelques temps plus tard, sur le site de rassemblement des vies les plus merdiques qu'il n'y ai jamais eu....-_

_« Aujourd'hui, étant quelque peu excité par mon amoureux, je décide d'aller prendre un bain en espérant qu'il vienne me rejoindre. Alors que je suis dans le bain depuis une dizaine de minutes, il entre doucement. Toute contente, je le dévore des yeux... 'Fait pas gaffe, j'ai juste envie de faire caca.'VDM »_

de 'Fait Caca.'

_**Fin.**_

Coucou ! Me rev'là ! :D Alors, comparée à la dernière, je trouve qu'elle est beaucoup mieux écrite. Donc, quand j'aurais tout finit, je la réécrirais, parce que j'ai honte du chapitre... J'étais tellement dégoutée de pas avoir posté pendant longtemps, que j'ai écrit trop vite x). Bref, je voulais vous dire aussi que ce chapitre, est l'avant dernier ! Donc le chapitre 10 sera le tout dernier chapitre de Vie de merde. :) Elle arrivera je sais pas quand, parce que j'dois écrire mes autres fictions, au moins finir les chapitres que j'écris... Mais elle devrais pas mettre longtemps à arriver ^^ Bref, je vous laisse ! :D

Kisu, Naho.


	10. Chapter 10

Autateur : Naho (Nokamiyu).

Genre : Yaoi, UA, OOC, Humour.

Pairing : NaruSasu / SasuNaru.

Résumé : Recueil d'OS plus ou moins longs sur le couple SasuNaru, NaruSasu, qui au court de leur vie sentimental et/ou sexuelle, auront de grosses déceptions, et mettra ceux-ci sur le fameux site 'Vie de merde'.

Note : Sorry pour les fautes d'ortho' & conjugaison è_é.

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi...

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

J'suis trop naïf.

* * *

Yooh, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, vingt-deux ans et cinq mois dans deux heures ! Oui ? On s'en fou ? Mais fuck ! Si vous n'êtes pas content, j'm'en fou complètement, en fait. Bref, donc comme je le disais, j'ai vingt-deux ans et cinq mois dans deux heures, je suis bisexuel à tendance homo et sort depuis six ans dans sept minutes -non taisez vous j'm'en fou de c'que vous pensez- avec le super beau et talentueux Sasuke Uchiwa ! Quoi ? Vous ne le connaissez pas ? Mais enfin, qui ne connais pas Sasuke Uchiwa ! Le meilleur dog-sitter de tout les temps ! Haha, oui vous m'avez bien entendu, dog-sitter. Et moi, je ne suis qu'un simple demon de majordome, buahahaha ! Non, soyons sérieux. Je suis animateur et m'occupe d'enfants le mercredi et le jeudi a la cantine le midi. A part ça, notre vie sexuelle connait des haut, comme des bas... Surtout des bas, depuis quelques temps. Sentir l'odeur du chien mouillé quand je l'ai contre moi, ou quand je l'embrasse, ça va. Faire l'amour avec lui en ayant l'air de faire l'amour a un chien, ça peut aller. Après tout, ça reste Sasuke. Mais être privé de lui parce que Bob, Jules ou encore Paulette a besoin de sortir pour aller chier dans un coin de rue, ça va pas du tout ! Lui peut-être que ça lui fait rien, mais moi, j'suis un homme bordel ! Quoi ? Lui aussi ? Merci, je l'avais remarquer qu'il avait une quequette.. Mais j'ai juste l'impression qu'il à pas les même besoins quoi moi... Ou alors... Non ! Il ne peut pas aller voir ailleurs ! C'est tout simplement impossible !

... D'ailleurs, je sais même plus comment j'ai fais pour arriver à parler de ça. Ah oui ! Sasuke, le dog-sitter.. Étrange le changement de conversation, m'enfin ! Donc, à part ça, et maintenant que j'vous ai raconter ma life en gros, je vais aller rejoindre Sasuke. Il doit être dans le salon.

Sasuke est bien dans le salon... Mais encore une fois, il est avec un de ces putains de toutou ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de prendre Jules, et de le l'encastré dans le mur... Euh, z'êtes pas d'un truc de protection contre les chiens, au moins ? Ouf ! Et puis même si vous l'étiez, je dis ça, mais je pourrais jamais faire ça... Malgré tout, un petit chien, c'mignon comme tout... Enfin bref, assez parler de chien ! Et même, j'en ai marre de taper la causette avec les gens qui visite ma tête comme si c'était le Fururoscope.

-Dis Naruto, tu compte rester longtemps debout avec une tête de fou furieux ? Me dis Sasuke, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Ah, désolé... Sinon, il fait quoi encore là lui ? Fis-je en regardant le cleb's d'un mauvais œil.

-Juju ? Il reste là pour ce soir, son maître est partit en week-end avec sa femme.

-... "Juju", hein... chuchotai-je, fusillant du regard le chien.

-Naru ?

-...

J'sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ce chien de mes deux me cherche. Il me zieute d'un œil malsain... Quoi encore ? Oui, j'arrive à comprendre l'expression de ses yeux, et puis quoi encore ! Ça ce voit qu'il veut me voiler mon Sasu ! Oui, tout a fait un chien peut avoir ce genre de pouvoir là. Je sais que Sasuke n'est pas zoophile, mais on sais jamais ! Oh et puis dans quoi j'me suis embarqué moi.. Je dis vraiment n'importe nawak des fois... Merci du réconfort. Non, je sais que vous n'avez pas ouvert la bouche, mais j'ai entendu tout fort vos pensées dire "Mais qu'il est con celui là" ; "Il a vraiment un poichiche a la place du cerveaux..." ! Puuh, voilà, alors arrêtez de nier les fais !

-**_Une demis heure plus tard..._**-

... Non mais stop ! C'est bon quoi ! J'ai compris que vous m'aimez pas, je l'ai su direct ! Mais oui, c'est ça... Et mon père c'Dark Vador !

*Pensée auteur : Ouais bon, commence a bien faire lui, faut qu'il arrête de s'en prendre aux lecteurs sinon on est pas dans la merde..*

-Donc, encore une demi heure plus tard...-

Piouh ! Enfin le calme !

-..uto ! Naruto, boudiou ! Cria Sasuke.

-Mais quoi ?

-Espèce de gogole, ça fais plus de dix minutes que je t'appelle ! T'étais partit ou ? Chez les bisounours ?

-... Puuh ! Boudai-je. J'en ai marre qu'on m'gueule dessus quand même !

-... Après avoir soupirer, Sasuke se rapprocha de moi, m'embrassa la joue et me demanda : Naru, tu sais... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je pense que je vais arrêter le dog-sitter.

-C'est vrai ? M'écriai-je.

-Oui, je voit bien que c'est ça qui t'embête ces derniers temps. Même si je comprend toujours pas comment on peut être jaloux de chien... Finit-il à voix basse.

-Muais...

-Donc, Jules sera le dernier chien que je m'occupe.

-... Je lui souris, et l'embrassa tendrement, pour lui montrer à quel point j'étais heureux qu'il ai pris cette décision.

-Donc, maintenant, tu feras plus la tête, hein ?

-Non.. Mais toi, ça ne te fais rien d'arrêter ? Je veut dire, tu avais l'air d'aimer ce petit boulot...

-Oui, mais je t'aime surtout toi, Naruto. Je vais pas envoyer en l'air notre couple pour un bulldog quand même ! Me fit-il.

-Ouais, rigolai-je alors.

-Je préfère de loin de voir sourire et rire que de voir Paulette faire caca dans un parc...

-Aheum... Si tu le dis...

Et sur ces paroles, nous nous embrassons encore et encore, et alors que nous commençâmes à aller plus loin, Sasuke se détacha de moi, me pris la main, et me chuchota sensuellement un "Viens... J'ai une idée, Naru..." à l'oreille avant de me sucer le lobe. J'en frémit d'envie, et grogna d'impatience, le faisant sourire. Je le suivit donc, dans la cuisine, prendre un panier d'osier -J'étais excité, donc j'm'en foutais de ce qu'il faisait du moment que je pouvais lui montrer a quel point je l'aime- et répondit à son sourire coquin par un sourire pervers.

Alors que les minutes passaient, je me rendait petit à petit compte que nous nous rendions dans le jardin. Arrivés au fond, il lâcha ma main, posa le panier, se retourna vers moi et me dit :

-Allez ! Tu m'aides a décrocher le linge !

-... Tu est trop marrant, Sasu ! Pendant un moment j'y ai cru tu sais ! Hahaha... ha... ? Quoi ? Mais enfin je- !

-Y'a pas de "mais", mon petit. Tu m'aides et que ça saute ! Allez hop hop hop ! Me coupa-t-il les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Je soupirai fortement... Et voilà, je me suis fait avoir. Encore une fois. Il ma poussé a bout, et maintenant il veut que j'décroche son fichu linge ! Quelle vie de chien... En parlant de chien, je suis quand même qu'il arrête ce boulot.

-Ah et aussi, j'arrête pas le boulot hein ! C'était juste pour t'amadouer ! T'es trop Naïf, Naru...

-**_Sur le site de vie de merde, quelques heures plus tard..._**-

« Aujourd'hui, mon copin m'a pris la main et m'a dit avec un regard coquin : "Viens, j'ai une idée..." En effet, il m'a entraîné dans le jardin pour... décrocher le linge. VDM »

de 'NaïfMan'

**Fin**.

Yoow mes amis ! Ç'va ? :) Je suis désolée d'avoir mit du temps a mettre le chapitre 10 en ligne, mais j'avais pas d'inspiration, mais alors pas du tout... C'est là que Phoeniix-Miiles-Ma-Sauveuse entre en action ! :D Elle m'a aider a trouver, et je suis super heureuse *-* Merci mille fois ! :D . En attendant, j'espere que cela vous plait parce que je doit avouer que je me suis un peu -pour pas dire beaucoup- emportée sur l'histoire des chiens.. De pire en pire mon dieu ! x) Enfin, c'grâce à Phoeniix-Miiles aussi qu'il va y avoir 11 Chapitre x). Parce que deux VDM m'intéressaient, et vu que j'arrivais pas a me décidée, beh je vais mettre les deux ! :) Sinon, je doit vous dire qu'en plus, y aura un bonus ! Pour l'épisode de la Police, et tout et tout, j'vais faire le même OS, mais cette fois-ci la Police ouvrira le cooooooffre, mes amis ! Bref, je vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps x). Sinon, je vais vous laissez ^^ J'espère que vous la rentrée s'est bien passée ! Sur ce, bonne fin de journée :)

Kisu, Naho.


End file.
